


Как открыть сейф за 24 часа

by Kagami, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Как не провалить очередное задание.
Kudos: 3





	Как открыть сейф за 24 часа

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: Blindspot (Слепое пятно).  
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

Полночь — самое время для того, чтобы насладиться свежим воздухом и поздним ужином. Один из мышиных тушканчиков выбрался из норы и, приподнявшись на длинных задних лапах, огляделся и прислушался. 

Где-то вдалеке нарастал гул, но пока он был настолько незначительный, что обращать внимание на него не было никакого смысла.

Пронзительно застрекотав, тушканчик бодро попрыгал к небольшой полянке одуванчиков, где еще можно было найти желтые сочные цветы. 

А гул и не думал утихать. Даже больше, он становился все громче и четче. 

Но одуванчики манили. И до них осталось всего пару длинных прыжков. 

У тушканчика почти получилось…

Но внезапно гул нахлынул на него, накрыл, оглушил. Яркий свет и рев перевернули мир вверх ногами. Тушканчик рванул к норе, которая находилась совсем недалеко, лавируя между летящими камнями и то тут, то там вспыхивающего огня. 

Он успел нырнуть в спасительное подземелье, а вот одуванчики не выжили…

**00 часов 48 минут**

Первым, как всегда, сдох Хок. Но это не удивительно. Пытаясь контролить всех вокруг, он обычно забывал о себе. 

Отвлекшись на Суи, который навешал на себя почти всех охранников на сто миль вокруг, он получил в глаз из тяжелой винтовки. Выстрел, надо сказать, тоже был адресован придурку Суи, но тот умудрился каким-то невероятным образом уйти в сторону. А Хоку голову разнесло в щепки, забрызгав смазкой все вокруг. Самое удивительное, что он еще какое-то время цеплялся за жизнь, держался за руль своего вездехода, а потом полетел под колеса тяжелой бронированной машины, которую они должны были тихо, без шума и пыли грабануть. 

Но где они, а где без-шума-и-пыли, да. 

Суи, кстати, сдох вторым. Быстро и бессмысленно. Но чего еще можно было ожидать от этого стального идиота? Видя, как умирает Хок, он задергался, делая кучу лишних движений, схватился за свою пушку, но один из робо-охранников оказался шустрее. 

Был Суи — и нет Суи. Только кучка металлолома и огрызок неизменной сигары дымит над бренными останками. Собирай их по дороге. 

Кали в этот раз повезло больше. Они с Мелким довольно успешно отстреливались, успев положить почти всю охрану. 

Мелкий вообще молодец: заматерел, поумнел, обнаглел, яйца собрал в кулак. Успел, засранец, швырнуть бомбу-прилипалу, которая рванула не совсем тогда, когда надо, но грузовик с дороги в кювет сбила. 

Знатный был фейерверк. 

Но грузовик грузовиком, он то рассыпался от взрыва, а вот сейф, который он перевозил, нет. 

Хорошие нынче стали делать сейфы, ничего не скажешь. Да и хрен бы с ними, но взрывом у сейфа разворотило кодовый замок. Мелкий заметил это первый и не выдержал, ругнулся:

— Мать вашу! 

Кали снесла голову последнему из охранников.

— Спокойно, Мелкий. И где только слов таких нахватался! Боб, слышишь меня?

— Да, я здесь. 

— Что скажешь?

— Подойди ближе, я не вижу, что там творится. 

Кали ногой аккуратно отодвинула останки одного из роботов, зашипела, испачкав сапоги в вытекающем из разорванной артерии масле.

— Так достаточно близко?

— Норм. 

Боб помолчал пару секунд и выдал:

— Дерьмовато. Ждите, сейчас подъеду. 

Мелкий в это время оглядывался, не пошевелится ли кто из доблестной охраны. Но вроде было тихо, вроде всех разнесли в пух и прах. 

Боб подъехал не спеша, аккуратно объезжая камни и дохлых роботов. 

— Ну что, смертнички, — вздохнул он, что-то набирая на клавиатуре, — дела наши фиговей некуда. Хотя… смотря с чем сравнивать. Значит так, мы сейчас грузим эту бандуру и везем подальше, пока сюда не подоспела доблестная робополиция и не надрала всем нам зад. Вам-то все равно, а мне вас потом оживлять, — он хмыкнул и подвел свой вездеход поближе к сейфу. — Ну, навалились! 

— Да, давайте, давайте! — хихикнул Суи, бесплотным призраком летая вокруг. 

— Ну и мудак ты, — огрызнулась на него Кали. — Не можешь помочь, так хоть не зуди под руку.

— В этом состоянии, — не унимался Суи, — есть свои преимущества. Можно творить любую херню, и тебе за это ничего не будет.

— Суи, заткнись! — строго бросил в его сторону Хок.

— Как скажешь, начальник, — сдался тот и сунул в сторону призрачной спины Хока призрачный фак. 

— Детский сад, — закатила глаза Кали, пытаясь вместе с Мелким поставить сейф более-менее прямо, чтобы Боб смог загрузить его на платформу вездехода. 

— Справа давай! — командовал Хок.

— Мелкий, смотри писюн себе не надорви!

— Пошел ты, — уже привычно отрезал тот.

— Хок, ты слышал? — заканючил Суи. — Он меня послал! 

— И правильно, — бросила ему Кали. — Мелкий, наконец, яйца отрастил. 

— Ну, закончили языками болтать? 

Боб аккуратно пристроил сейф и закрепил его. 

— Тогда поехали. Маячки я заблокировал. Если уберемся быстро, нам даже на хвост не должны сесть. Но это хорошее, а есть еще плохое. У этой херни есть неприятная побочка: если мы за сутки ее не вскроем, все то, что содержится внутри, самоуничтожится. Заказчик, как вы понимаете, рад этому не будет. 

— А заказчик сам заняться этой штукой не может?

— У нас заказ на то, что внутри, а не на эту тонну стали. Думаю, мой ответ понятен. Наша задача в ближайшие двадцать три часа открыть сейф, иначе плакали денежки.

Пыль от вездехода еще не улеглась, когда из норы у края дороги выглянул любопытный нос мелкого мышиного тушканчика. Зверек принюхался, решил, что опасность миновала, и осторожно выбрался наружу. В воздухе пахло горелой резиной и смазкой, но живя около пусть и не очень оживленной, но дорогой, к таким запахам привыкаешь.

Тушканчик приподнялся на длинных задних лапках, огляделся, что-то прострекотал и деловито попрыгал в обход груды металла к небольшому пруду. Там была не только вода, но и рядом росла самая вкусная трава по эту сторону автострады. 

За ним из соседних нор принялись выбираться другие тушканчики, пока вся колония не оказалась снаружи. Несколько зверьков взобрались на возвышение, охраняя и высматривая врагов. Вокруг было слишком много хищников, которые не упустят возможности поужинать мелким комком шерсти. 

**02 часа 46 минут**

Первое, что сделал Боб, прибыв на базу, выставил таймер, отсчитывающий время. Лишь потом привел Хока и Суи в порядок, подрихтовав им тушки и записав в электронные мозги их вполне реальные личности, подлатал Мелкого, который умудрился потянуть руку, когда сгружали сейф с платформы. 

Огромный, черный, с отбитым замком, он напоминал раненого неведомого зверя, вокруг которого ходили хищники, примеряясь как бы его поудобнее завалить. 

— Денежки, мои денежки. — Суи сначала просто постучал по крышке, поцарапал стальным ногтем, но даже краску с поверхности снять не смог. Он задумчиво вытащил из кармана сигару, сунул в рот и прикурил от пальца. — Ну что, начнем с горелки? — он картинно повел плечами, попрыгал и, резко вскинув руку, включил огнемет.

— Мать твою, Суи! — первой опомнилась Кали. — Ты сейчас нахрен тут все сожжешь. 

— Ну да, — прекратив поливать сейф огнем, Суи приосанился, — я вообще горячий парниша, — и улыбнулся во все оставшиеся зубы. 

— Мудак…

— Придурок…

— Отбитый вконец…

Посыпалось на него со всех сторон.

— Эй, эй, — он сделал шаг назад, выставив перед собой ладони, будто защищаясь, — вы чего? Я же старался для общего дела, а вы такие злые. Ругаетесь. Вот только Мелкий не… Мелкий, ведь ты меня любишь, да? 

Тот только зыркнул недобро из-под слегка подгоревшего козырька бейсболки. 

— Ты, утырок, сказал про горелку, а не про огнемет, — Хок никак не мог успокоиться. — Тебе объяснить разницу?! 

— Ладно, ладно, не надо. Зато теперь знаем, что огнеметом его не взять. Тоже опыт. 

— Да видал я тебя вместе с твоим опытом…

— Все, Хок, хватит. Я тоже злюсь на него, но мы зря тратим время. И таки начнем с горелки. Нет, Суи, в этот раз ты постоишь в сторонке. Мелкий, поможешь?

Огнемет не оставил на сейфе даже вмятины, хотя рядом сгорел стол и оплавилась пара стульев. 

— Урод, — бормотала себе под нос Кали, присаживаясь перед сейфом на корточки, — не только яйца стальные, так еще и мозги. 

Мелкий как раз притащил горелку, включил на пробу, выключил и протянул ей. 

— Ну, понеслась, — надвинув на глаза защитные очки, Кали принялась за дело. 

Все вокруг молчали, напряженно наблюдая за каждым движением рук и горелки. 

Тонкий огненный луч нежно касался металла и светился ярко-голубым светом. Это было красиво.

— Усиль пламя, — через пару минут, устав молчать, Суи полез с советами. — Прямее держи, не заваливай. 

Кали, сжав зубы, не ответила ничего, а вот Хок заметно выходил из себя. 

— Если ты не заткнешься… — начал он.

— …я усилю пламя прямо в твою сторону, — совершенно спокойно завершила его фразу Кали. 

Мелкий заметил тушканчика не сразу. Грызун почти на цыпочках пробирался к шкафу, где хранились припасы. Рядом на полу валялось несколько крошек хлеба и шкурка от колбасы. Но тушканчика интересовало не это, а щербатое блюдце с порезанным дольками яблоком, которое стояло на невысоком столике. Яблоко уже покрылось коричневатым налетом и выглядело совсем не аппетитно. Кали приготовила его еще на завтрак, но с тех пор о нем забыли. Зато теперь оно властно манило мелкого грызуна, которому здесь точно было не место.

Мелкий шагнул к столу, заметил, как, пискнув, тушканчик метнулся в сторону, под шкаф и затаился. 

Яблоко оказалось страшно кислым. Пожевав дольку, Мелкий скривился и вынес остатки за порог, красиво разложил в сторонке на камнях и вернулся, заметив, как серо-коричневый зверек метнулся к угощению.

**03 часа 18 минут**

— И ничего, — разочарованно выдохнула Кали, проведя кончиками пальцев по слегка облупившейся поверхности.

Она встала, вытерла грязь с пальца о брюки и задумчиво посмотрела на сейф, а потом на горелку.

— По-моему, здесь нужен куда более сильный огонь.

— Доменную печь не предлагайте, — мрачно сказал Боб. — Во-первых, где я вам ее сейчас достану, а во-вторых, в ней вместе с этой коробкой сгорит и все содержимое. 

— Уговорил, — хмыкнул Суи. — Предлагать не будем, — а потом резко подался в сторону, ухватил пластиковый стул за спинку и лупанул им по сейфу. 

Из этой неравной схватки стул вышел мелкими кусочками, разлетевшись в разные стороны. Один такой просвистел у самого уха Кали, едва не задев ее. Хок получил царапину на щеке, но от остальных успел увернуться. Мелкий как раз заходил обратно после торжественного выноса яблока наружу. Он так и замер на пороге, глядя на полный беспорядок. 

— А чего это вы тут?

— У придурка этого долбаного спроси! — Кали была в ярости. 

— Суи, — Боб стряхнул с клавиатуры пару мелких осколков, выдохнул и внятно и четко проговаривая каждую букву, сказал: — Иди на хрен. Вот просто, иди на хрен.

— Думал разрядить обстановку, — а тот как ни в чем не бывало покопался пальцем в ухе, сдул серу и почесал затылок. 

— Да ты только и делаешь, что разряжаешь, — Хок завел руки за спину, чтобы не поддаться соблазну и не съездить кулаком по наглой улыбающейся роже. Сейчас это точно было бы лишним. — Ладно, не важно. У меня есть идея. Давайте попробуем перфоратор. 

Яблоко было вкусным, хотя и слегка вялым, но даже такое оно было лучше, чем пыльная пожухлая трава, которая росла здесь жалкими желтыми кустиками. 

Здесь вообще было непривычно. Вязко пахло смазкой и железом и тонко-тонко — едой, которая манила голодного тушканчика и заставляла совершать глупости. Потому что доверять людям — последнее дело. Быстро можно без шкурки остаться. 

Но яблоко — это яблоко. И за него можно душу продать. Вместе с ушами и хвостом. 

**04 часа 02 минуты**

Перфоратор нашли не сразу. Боб долго рылся в своих завалах, обнаруживая в них много всякого, несомненно нужного, но сейчас совершенно бесполезного. От крохотной отвертки для очков, до огромного разводного ключа. 

— Было же, я помню! — бормотал он себе под нос, отодвигая в сторону паяльный прибор и жестянку с винтами и шурупами. 

Вот чего было много, так это отверток. Всех размеров и мастей. Над одной, серо-красной, Боб долго медитировал, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда она такая. Не вспомнил.

Наконец, перфоратор нашелся под огромным ящиком с разнообразными инструментами.

— Давай помогу, — сунулся к нему Суи. 

— Не надо, — мрачно буркнул Боб. — Перевернешь все, собирай потом. В том числе и тебя. Иди вон лучше Хоку помоги. 

— А что ему помогать? — уточнил Суи, оглядываясь на Хока, который задумчиво смотрел на сейф, словно пытался прожечь его взглядом. — Сам справится. 

— В следующий раз, — Боб порылся в небольшой коробочке, вытащил оттуда длинный острый гвоздь, внимательно его осмотрел и сказал: — Обновлю твои мозги, чтобы не были такими… — он запнулся, подбирая слово.

— Гениальными? — тут же встрял Суи.

— …такими… — попытался еще раз Боб, но и на этот раз не нашел достойного определения. — Ладно! Хок, готов? — Он подволок перфоратор поближе

— Да, — ответил тот, разминая плечи. — Я-то готов. А вы?

— Погоди, — Кали достала из видавшей виды косметички беруши и заткнула уши, — готова. 

Самым неготовым во всей округе оказался тушканчик. Жизнь его явно к такому не готовила. Когда перфоратор рявкнул, начиная работу, и противно завизжал, пытаясь пробить металл, мелкого грызуна чуть не свалил сердечный приступ. Он подпрыгнул, завизжал, хотя на фоне работающего перфоратора его визг был все равно что комариный писк, заметался, а потом замер, обделавшись, и завалился на бок, судорожно дергая лапкой. 

Так его и нашел Мелкий, который сбежал из дома, но далеко уйти не успел. Он поднял тушканчика, уложил на ладонь и прикрыл другой. Зверь все еще делал вид, что умер, хотя кончик хвоста и ухо пошевелились, а один глаз приоткрылся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит вокруг. Вокруг творился ужас, но не так чтобы ужас-ужас. 

**05 часов 00 минут**

А вот сейфу было все равно, хотя Хок старался. Очень старался. Целых три минуты. Пока все вокруг, даже Кали со своими берушами, не осатанели вконец. 

— Хватит, — замахал руками Боб, пытаясь перекричать вой. 

Хок выключил перфаратор и сделал шаг назад, любуясь тем, что у него получилось. А получилось ровным счетом нифига. 

— У кого есть еще какие умные мысли? — спросил Суи. 

Ответом ему было молчание, все наслаждались наступившей тишиной. 

— А вот у меня есть! И называется она, — он сделал эффектную паузу, — шашка тротила.

— Только попробуй, — тут же осадил его Хок, — я тебе эту шашку в задницу засуну и проверну.

Кали в это время достала беруши, аккуратно сложила их в косметичку и подошла поближе к сейфу, посмотрела на него как на личного врага и сказала:

— Не самая плохая идея.

— Тротил в заднице Суи? — уточнил Мелкий. 

— Нет. Только сейф надо будет отнести подальше. 

— Вот! — Суи воспрял духом, его так редко кто-нибудь поддерживал. — Я же говорю — хорошая идея! Чего вы на меня?

— С тебя бы сталось взорвать его прямо здесь, — Кали стряхнула с плеча пылинки. 

— Хорошо. Только теперь эту бандуру будут Хок с Суи тянуть, — проворчал Боб. 

Но тянули ее все вместе. 

Едва погрузили на платформу, опять едва не отдавив ногу Мелкому, и потащили подальше от домика в пустыню. Сто, двести метров, триста. 

— Ну, вроде хватит? — Суи тяжело дышал, но сигару из зубов не выпускал. 

— Еще давай! — Боб все еще не был уверен, что взрыв не повредит их домику. 

— Да куда?..

— Давайте еще немного, — примирительно сказала Кали, которая устала от препирательств и хотела спать. 

Четыреста…

— А теперь, детишечки, марш отсюда. Сейчас дядя Суи сделает вам чудо. 

Чудо произошло ровно через четыре минуты и десять секунд и было слышно далеко вокруг. Единственным равнодушным к нему опять оказался сейф, который, когда развеялась пыль, стоял как ни в чем не бывало в небольшой выемке среди мелкой каменной крошки. 

— Блядь, — разочарованно произнес Суи, выплюнул почти закончившуюся сигару и достал из кармана новую.

— За сегодня это уже пятая, — бросил ему Хок.

— Да кто их считает, — скривился Суи и покосился на друга. Тот, как всегда, был убийственно серьезен.

— Ну что? Поволокли обратно?

— А может, ну его? Пусть тут стоит? Все равно никого нет на километры вокруг. 

— Нет уж! За то, что там внутри, нам столько платят, что лучше эту штуку держать к себе поближе. 

Больше Бобу никто не возражал. 

Самое удивительно, что когда тушканчик пришел в себя, он даже не попробовал дать деру. Он встал, потянулся, почесал за ушами и провел передними лапками по умильной мордочке. 

— Ты в порядке, пушистый? — Мелкий присел у стола, чтобы не нависать над зверем, и наблюдал за тем, как тот прихорашивается. 

Тушканчик не ответил, только хмуро зыркнул на спасителя и почесал зад. 

**06 часов 14 минут**

— Смотрите! — Суи, как всегда, замечал все и никак не мог смолчать: — У Мелкого теперь тоже мелкий есть! — И заржал от своей шутки. 

— Заткнись, придурок! Ты его пугаешь. 

— Точно? — Суи наклонился поближе к тушканчику. Тот было навострился драпать, но вдруг собрался с силами и смелостью и грозно писнул, топорща шерсть на загривке.

— Нихрена себе, эта козявка мелкая меня обматюкала! — восхитился Суи. 

— Будешь к нему лезть, еще и покусает, — зевнула Кали. — Так мальчики, вы как хотите, а я спать. 

— Составить тебе компанию? — Суи тут же забыл о тушканчике и получил исчерпывающий ответ: 

— Как нибудь обойдусь. 

Боб задумчиво сидел в позе лотоса перед несгибаемым сейфом, Хок, устроившись рядом, разбирал и чистил винтовку, а Мелкий, сунув тушканчику остатки яблока, взял планшет и устроился с ним в кресле у окна. 

Суи огляделся, хмыкнул и ушел во двор, откуда через пару минут послышался его громогласный храп. 

— Что мы можем еще попробовать без страха повредить содержимое? — бормотал себе под нос Боб. 

— Взрывчатка уже была на грани, — напомнил ему Хок.

— Да. Но это все еще был вариант. А теперь что, наши варианты закончились? 

— Тут пишут про килечные ключи и сверлильные шаблоны револьверного типа, — подал голос Мелкий. 

— Слушай, шесть утра, мы всю ночь не спали, не мог бы ты говорить человеческим языком? — Хок и правда уже устал. 

Мелкий вздохнул, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и опять погрузился в чтение. 

— Я уже начинаю думать, — вздохнул Боб, — что доменная печь — не самый плохой вариант. 

— Ты смотри, тебе еще есть чем думать… — Хок собрал и отложил винтовку, встал. — Пойду и я спать. Может как отдохнем, еще что-то в голову придет. 

Мелкий не заметил, как тушканчик пробрался к нему в кресло. Просто вдруг он почувствовал что-то мягкое под рукой, хорошо, что не сжал сразу, а приподнял ладонь, лежащую на широком подлокотнике, а там обнаружился пушистый грызун. Он и сейчас что-то грыз, а вернее жевал. Видимо, надоело есть в одиночестве и он пришел греться и общаться. 

— Интересно, откуда ты такой взялся. — Аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть, Мелкий погладил тушканчика по спинке, тот прикрыл глаза в ужасе, но сдержался, остался на месте. — Смелый. 

— Но безмозглый, — Боб повернулся к ним и внимательно смотрел на идиллическую картину. 

— Прямо как Суи, — усмехнулся Мелкий. 

— Нет, — со знанием дела ответил Боб, — Суи — это уникальный случай. А тебе бы поспать, а не пялиться в планшет. 

— Думал, найду что-то, — Мелкий потянулся, — но ты прав, пора спать. 

— Давай, я будильник на двенадцать поставил, — и Боб утопал в свой угол, где подсоединился к зарядке и замер. 

— А назову я тебя Смельчак, — прежде чем заснуть, Мелкий устроил рядом с собой на подушке тушканчика. 

И тот не возражал ни против спального места, ни против имени. 

**12 часов 00 минут**

Будильник сработал исправно, подняв всех на ноги в точно назначенное время диким воем и звоном. 

Мелкий чуть не свалился с кровати, подскочил и успел заметить, как Смельчак юркнул под подушку, только пятки сверкнули. 

Хок выскочил из своей комнаты в одних трусах и с ружьем наперевес. 

— Что?! Где?! 

— Ну, тихо-тихо, будильник это, — бросил ему Боб, отключая адский аппарат. 

— Совести у тебя нет. — Кали успела не только одеться, но и привести себя в порядок. Видимо встала еще до сигнала. 

И только Суи дрых без задних лап, храпя и наплевав на все в мире. Это был один из его несомненных талантов. День начинался чудесно. Яркое солнце, ни единой тучки на небе, только черными точками птицы где-то в недостижимой высоте. 

— У меня есть еще одна идея, — торжественно заявил Боб, когда все проснулись, поели и собрались у сейфа.

— Ну, говори, не томи. — Кали села на колченогий табурет, закинув ногу на ногу. 

— Гидравлические ножницы. Да, Мелкий, не только ты умеешь бросаться странными названиями. 

— Ты это тоже в поисковике нашел? — заинтересованно спросил тот.

— Да я и раньше знал, но не думал, что понадобится. Но в нашей ситуации уже все методы хороши. 

Суи подался вперед, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Боб его перебил:

— За исключением некоторых!

Суи обиженно шмыгнул носом и промолчал, что для него было очень необычно.

— Дело осталось за малым — они у тебя есть? Эти ножницы? — спросил Хок.

— Да. В сарае должны быть. 

— Ну, идем искать. А то времени осталось не так чтобы много.

— Я вам нужен? — Мелкий встрепенулся, он даже за столом утыкался в планшет, что-то внимательно вычитывая.

— Втроем справимся, — махнул рукой Боб и заковылял к двери.

— А меня никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я! — забурчал Суи.

Но его просто проигнорировали.

Довольный жизнью Смельчак восседал на плече Мелкого и жевал корочку хлеба. Выспался он хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что подъем был странным и немного страшным. Ладно, ладно, он был очень страшным, и переждать его под подушкой было хорошей идеей. 

Потом Смельчака долго и упорно из-под той подушки выманивали. Едой. Как тут не соблазниться? Тем более, шум уже утих и можно было расслабиться. 

Смельчак даже подумал, что хорошо устроился: Мелкий его защищал, кормил и с плеча не прогонял, Кали усюсюкала, чесала за ушком и угощала вкусностями, Хок игнорировал, Суи сунулся было раз потыкать в него пальцем, но Мелкий не позволил. И правильно сделал. Боб вообще Смельчака не замечал. Впрочем, тушканчик на него не обижался, ему и так было неплохо. 

**13 часов 09 минут**

Вообще, гидравлические ножницы — хорошая штука, мощная. Тяжелая, правда. Полегче самого сейфа, хоть и не на много. 

Хок и Суи втащили их в комнату, почти уронили на пол, да так, что доски под ними жалобно скрипнули.

— Ну что, приступим? — командовал суетящийся вокруг Боб. 

— Дай дыхание перевести, — осадил его Суи, перегоняя сигару из одного уголка рта в другой. 

— Тут бы подумать, как пристроиться, — Хок обошел сейф вокруг, похлопал его по крышке, присел, почесал подбородок. — Ладно, давай как-нибудь так. 

Зацепить сейф решили с правого угла, благо ширины ножниц хватало. Хок поудобнее ухватил ручку, поднял тяжелый аппарат и кивнул Суи, который нажал на кнопку, приводящие ножницы в действие. Они натужно зажужжали и стали медленно прикусывать сейф.

— Придет серенький волчок, — разулыбался Суи, — и укусит за бочок…

Звук стал еще жалобнее.

— Я их лет пять на свет божий не доставал. — Боб за всем следил из своего угла, а то мало ли. 

— Помолчите, — взмолился Хок, которого сейчас раздражало практически все. 

Жужжание сменилось натужным воем. 

— Ну, давай, — хрипло прошептал Хок. — Давай! 

И сейф поддался. По чуть-чуть, но ножницы свое дело делали. Металл понемногу сжимался под давлением.

— Ах ты ж долбаный в рот, — от избытка чувств матерился Суи. — Давай, сука, давай! 

— Да-ва-й… — Хок тоже не мог молчать. Он с такой силой сжимал ручки ножниц, что на руках вздулись вены.

— Эй, приятель, — первым на это обратил внимание Боб, — ты поосторожнее! А то ж порвешь все внутри! А где мне тебе еще одну тушку достать? 

Ножницы перешли от воя к скрипящим всхлипам и задымились. 

— Может, лучше на этом закончить? — не на шутку встревожилась Кали. 

— Получается же, — сквозь зубы прошипел Хок. 

Еще пару минут все напряженно наблюдали за происходящим, а потом Кали не выдержала:

— Выключай!

Вмятина на боку сейфа была, но настолько незначительная, что на нее не стоило обращать внимание. 

Хок был в ярости. 

Всей суеты вокруг странной черной коробки Смельчак не понимал. Скажем так, ему вообще было все равно. Главное, чтобы поили и кормили. Они вместе с Мелким устроились в уютном кресле у окна. Тушканчик что-либо грыз или спал, а Мелкий все рылся в своем планшете, пытаясь что-то найти. 

**15 часов 01 минута**

Примерно в три часа дня все идеи о том, как вскрыть сейф, закончились. Хок хотел еще раз попробовать гидравлические ножницы, но Боб сказал, что это бессмысленно, тем более прибор мог не пережить еще одного усилия, от него ощутимо несло горелым. 

— Так и сдадимся? — Мрачно спросил Хок.

— Ну, у нас есть еще немного времени, — пожал плечами Боб.

— Хрена кусок у нас есть! — авторитетно заявил Суи и ушел на улицу, где завалился в старое плетеное кресло и принялся усиленно дымить сигарой. 

— Ну и ничего, — принялся бормотать Боб, — не первая и не последняя просранная работенка. Найдем другую. И чего все такие нервные.

Хок что-то хотел сказать ему, но махнул рукой и тоже вышел наружу.

Кали уже давно была у себя, заперев дверь на ключ. 

А Мелкого в его кресле у окна не было ни слышно, ни почти видно.

*******

Время текло словно сквозь пальцы. 

Шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать…

Уже начало темнеть. 

Сейф стоял в комнате черным напоминанием о потерянных деньгах. Немалых. 

Боб вздохнул. Девятнадцать, двадцать. 

Свет он не включал и в сумерках светились только его глаза да планшет Мелкого. 

Двадцать один.

— Я могу взять отвертку?

Боб даже вздрогнул, так бесшумно к нему подошел Мелкий. 

— Бери, — кивнул. — Вон в том ящике на любой вкус. 

Мелкий порылся, выбрал пару и подошел к сейфу, опустился перед ним на корточки и принялся тыкать в остатки замка, время от времени сверяясь с написанным в планшете. Боб сначала не обращал внимания, а потом зажег лампу и подобрался поближе, внимательно наблюдая за тем, что делал Мелкий. А тот благодарно кивнул за освещение и посильнее надавил отверткой в каком-то углублении, покрутил, выдохнул, облизнул губы, надавил еще, положил планшет на пол, налег обеими руками, после чего раздался звонкий «чпок» и сейф открылся. 

— Но… — хрипло выдохнул Боб, — …как?!

— Ты когда-то мне сказал, что надо внимательнее читать контракт. И я подумал, что так же надо поступать и с руководством для пользователей. Вот, нашел в сети, а там подробное объяснение как открыть сейф, если сломался замок. 

— Ну ты блин, даешь! — рассмеялся Боб, хлопнул Мелкого по плечу, открыл дверцу пошире и достал оттуда крохотную чипсету в прозрачной коробочке. — Эй, народ! А Мелкий у нас чертов гений! 

На следующий день Смельчак получил свежее сочное яблоко и пару виноградин. Жизнь определенно налаживалась.


End file.
